6teen: my messed up story
by thelivingtunic
Summary: please don't flame me for this story and the pairings in it, it was just for fun, ok? I only want constructive critism. the pairings in this are: jen x wayne, caitlin x wayne, and nikki x wayne. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: My first 6Teen story. EVER. All credit goes to my best friend, Scott. HE came up with this idea, not me. I'm just allowed to use it.

Disclaimer: I don't own 6teen, no matter how much I want to.

--

Jen was sitting by the Lemon, on a laptop. She was chatting to someone on a dating website, because let's face it, she just can't get a boyfriend that stays for very long. Caitlin was making a lemon squishy when the blender exploded, and the laptop got wet. Something went wrong, and Jen was kicked out of her chatroom, and placed in another one.

" Caitlin, what just happened?" Jen asked, and Caitlin shrugged. Jen just went back to chatting with the guy, but she found his personality was different. He was nice and optimistic before, but now he was mean and pestimisstic. Oh well, she thought. She found it a bit strange and annoying that he just wanted to talk about movies.

Eventually, Jen got fed up with all the movie talk.

" Why don't we meet up at the movies, if your so addicted to them, you probably won't care about the chick flick I want to see" Jen typed. A few seconds later she got a reply.

" I'm all for the movies and meeting you but NO WAY am I going to see a chick flick!! ... Well, I would, but only if you paid for everything" was his answer. Jen sighed. She started typing.

" OK, I'll pay for everything then. So, meet you at the movie theatre at 7?" Jen asked him.

" It's fine with me" was his response. Jen left the chatroom, and shut off the laptop.

" So, what'd he say?" Caitlin asked, excited. Jen grinned.

" We're going to the movies, but I have to pay for everything" Jen said.

" Wow, he sounds like a real cheapskate" Caitlin commented. Jen nodded in agreement, then headed off to work.  
--

At 7, Jen waited by the movie theatre. Wayne showed up about 3 minutes after her, and they both just stood there for a moment.

" What are you doing here?" Wayne asked Jen.

" I'm waiting for someone, they were supposed to be here at 7" Jen said.

" I'm waiting for someone too, they were also supposed to be here for 7..." Wayne said. The two looked at each other.

" NO WAY!" Jen shouted.

" GAG ME WITH A SPOON!" Wayne shouted. People stopped and stared at them.

" I'm leaving" Wayne said, and started to walk away. Jen still stood there. He stopped and turned around. " Aren't you gonna leave?" Wayne asked. Jen shook her head.

" I told my friends I had a date" Jen said.

" So your gonna stay here and watch a movie by yourself? I think that's stupid. Just go home" Wayne said.

" I can't. What movie should I see?" Jen asked. Wayne thought about it.

" By yourself? None" Wayne told her.

" Oh.." Jen said, quietly.

" So your not going to see a movie?" Wayne asked. Jen nodded. " So what are you going to do now?" Wayne asked again. Jen shrugged.

" I don't know" Jen said simply.

" Well, I'm probably going to hit myself later, but I'll stay, I guess" Wayne said. Jen looked at him.

" Thanks" she said. They went and got two tickets to a movie Wayne thought they should see, and they went into the theatre. They sat in the back row. Neither of them said anything through the whole movie. When they got out of the movie, Jen grinned.

" Thanks" She said, again.

" I guess that wasn't so bad, but I'm not in a hurry to do it again any time soon" Wayne said. Then they parted company.  
--

the next day, Caitlin, Jen, Nikki, Wyatt, Jude and Jonesy all sat at the regular table, well, Caitlin was working at the Lemon.

" So, how was your date last night Jen?" Caitlin asked eagerly.

" Well, it was OK, but it didn't turn out the way I thought it would" Jen answered. She had decided last night that she wouldn't tell the gang about her "date" with Wayne. She opened up her laptop, and checked her e-mail. She had one message, from Wayne. It was only a few words.

_I'm not telling anyone about our "date". _

Jen grinned. Then she closed the laptop, before anyone else could read the e-mail.

" Was he cute?" Caitlin asked.

Jen thought about it. " Well, there's definitely no other guy like him" Jen said. She was on her break, so Jen got back to the Penalty Box while Jude went back to Underground Video with Wyatt.  
--

A few days later, Jen went to the Lemon on her break. Caitlin had a laptop, and it looked like she was chatting to someone. Jen sat down, Nikki was already there.

" Who's Caitlin talking to?" Jen asked.

" Some guy on a dating website, she said it was the same one you used a while ago" Nikki said.

_Oh no, what if she's talking to Wayne? Wait, wait, wait. WHY do I care if she's talking to Wayne? WHY?! I care because she's my friend and.. er... I guess I don't want her to do what I did and go on a date with Wayne... Hold on, me, that wasn't a real date. That was a totally fake date. That was a pity date. But wait. If it was a pity date, wouldn't that make it a real date? Technically, it would. Oh no!, _Jen thought.

" Hey Nikki, if I went on a pity date with someone, would that make it a real date?" Jen asked.

" Hey, don't get me involved with this" Nikki said. "Ask Caitlin."

" Caitlin, if I went on a pity date with some guy, would that make it a real date?" Jen asked.

" Yeah. Why?" Caitlin responded. Jen didn't answer her.

_OH NO! That means I've actually DATED WAYNE! OHMYGOD NO! He's like.. Well, I don't know how old he is but he's an adult i'm pretty sure... and I'm only sixteen! I wish he had just left last night, I wish he didn't go to the movies with me..., _Jen thought. Caitlin squealed, and that brought Jen back to reality.

" What?" Jen and Nikki both asked Caitlin. Caitlin grinned.

" I'm going to meet him at the movies tonight!" Caitlin said excitedly. Jen slammed her head on the table.

_Oh my god, I hope it isn't Wayne... I don't want Caitlin to date him too... WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA. I'M NOT JEALOUS. I'm NOT. DEFINITELY NOT. It's WAYNE. From Underground. NOT jealous! TOTALLY NOT!, _Jen freaked inside her head. Nikki and Caitlin looked at Jen.

" Are you OK, Jen?" They both asked. Jen lifted her head.

" I don't know" she said. Even though she was innerly freaking about Wayne, she STILL decided not to tell about the date. Jen opened her laptop and went on the dating website, and found Wayne's username. She opened up a chat with him.

_Are you dating anyone tonight?, _She typed. She waited a while, and then got a reply.

_Yeah, we're meeting at the movies, _was his response. Jen sighed.

_OK, I was just wondering, _she typed back. She waited, and in a few minutes she got another reply.

_You'd tell me if it was your friend, right?,_ he had typed to Jen. Jen thought for a minute.

_Yeah. Yeah, I definitely would, _Jen answered. Jen grinned to herself.

_There's no way the girl he's meeting is Caitlin, there are plenty of people on this site and Caitlin couldn't have picked Wayne to talk to, and now meet right?, _Jen thought calmly. Then she got a reply.

_OK, because I don't want to go out with another teen. Gotta go, the fartknockers (Jude and Wyatt) are bugging me and there are customers actually coming in, _was what he had sent her. He then logged off. Jen closed her laptop.

_'OK, because I don't want to go out with another teen'... 'go out with another teen'... 'another teen'... WHOA, gotta stop that. I'm looking into what he typed too much. Totally. He doesn't want to go out on another date with me, definitely NOT. He wasn't happy the last time, he wouldn't be happy a second time, right?,_ Jen asked herself. She was driving herself crazy with all her questions. She started a new e-mail.

_When you said you don't want to go out with another teen, what did you mean? You didn't mean you wanted to go out with me again, did you? Was that pity date a real date? I'm freaking out about these questions!!_

She sent it. She closed her laptop again, and she laid her head down on the table.  
--

Later, Caitlin was standing at the movies at 7, just like Jen, and waited, when Wayne showed up. As soon as he saw her he groaned.

" Gag me with a spoon" He muttered. He walked up to Caitlin.

" What are you doing here?" Caitlin asked Wayne. Wayne rolled his eyes and slapped himself, startling Caitlin.

" I'm your date" Wayne saaid quietly, so no one else would hear. Caitlin looked at him in horror and shock. Trisha walked by, but stopped when she saw Caitlin. She started making fun of her. Wayne rolled his eyes and sighed. Caitlin looked like she was about to cry, first getting a date with Wayne, and now having Trisha make fun of her.

" You owe me for what I'm about to do" Wayne told Caitlin. He stepped forward, towards Trisha.

" See, Caitlin, this guy's just your type" Trisha and her friends said, laughing.

" Who does your make-up? It isn't Halloween you know" Wayne said.

" At least I'm not fat" Trisha hissed.

" Your so stupid you can get hit by parked cars" Wayne retorted.

" At least I'm cool" Trisha said.

" If my dog was as ugly as you are, I'd shave its butt and make it walk backwards" Wayne said. Trisha and her friends ran off after that one. Caitlin smiled at Wayne. Wayne just looked at her.

" What?" Wayne said.

" Thanks" Caitlin said. They went and Caitlin paid for everything, then the went into the theatre. After the movie, they came out, and Caitlin was smiling. Wayne was just in his all-around bad mood, liks usual.

" Don't get used to this, I didn't know I'd be dating another teen" Wayne grumbled.

" You dated a teen before me? What was her name?" Caitlin asked.

_Smart one Wayne, _Wayne thought.

" Her name was... Emma" Wayne said, after much thought. " Now drop it."  
--

" I had a great time last night" Caitlin was saying. Jen and Nikki nodded.

" Nikki, you should try this dating website, its great" Caitlin said. Nikki snorted.

" You two could've dated the same guy, so why would I try the site and possibly get the same guy, too? No thanks" Nikki said.

" So, Caitlin, who was your date?" Jen asked, curious to see if it was Wayne or not.

" Oh, just some guy." Caitlin had also decided not to tell the gang about her date with Wayne. " I still think you should try the site, Nikki" Caitlin begged. Nikki sighed.

" If it gets you to shut up about it, I'll try it. OK?" Nikki said. Caitlin nodded. Nikki grabbed the laptop and registered to the dating site. She picked out a random user, and yawned. She started chatting away to the guy. For soeone who didn't want to try the site, she was chatting to the guy for a while before they agreed to meet, at the movies. She signed off the site and shut the laptop. Caitlin grinned.

" Now was that so hard, Nikki?" Caitlin asked.

" Oh, bite me" Nikki snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I don't want to be flamed for this story. It's just for fun, ok? I'm stating this a lot, but I had a bad experience on another site, where they didn't listen to me and flamed me anyways. I will openly and holeheartedly accept constructive critism however. Quite obviously, this story is more about the girls and Wayne, than the guys. They'll be in here later, after the girls mess up.

Disclaimer: i don't own 6teen, no matter how much I want to.  
--

Nikki was waiting at the theatre. Wayne walked up, saw Nikki and groaned quite loudly.

" How many times do I have to say this? gag me with a spoon!" Wayne said, quite annoyed at a third teen in a row. Nikki glared at him.

" What are you doing here?" she asked him. Wayne slapped his face, like he did with Caitlin, except Nikki didn't care or flinch like Caitlin did.

" I'm your date" Wayne said.

" No way. I'm leaving if you are" Nikki said.

" I'll pay for everything" Wayne offered. Nikki grinned.

" Oh, well, if your paying then I might as well come" she said. Wayne paid for everything like he said he would, and they entered the theatre, and they sat in the back row.

" Look, you don't even have to call it a date really" Wayne said, once they exited the theatre.

" No, I'm calling it a date either way. I'm just not telling my friends I had a date with YOU" Nikki said.

" Whatever. I don't really care" Wayne said, and they both left at the same time.  
--

" How was your date?" Caitlin asked Nikki. Nikki grinned.

" It was great, the guy bought everything. I said I'd leave if he didn't" Nikki said. The girls laughed. Jen opened the laptop to check her e-mail. She found one from Wayne.

_OK, first of all, I said that first date with you wasn't so bad, so it could be a possibility that I'd ask for another date. Yes, that pity date was a real date. What I meant was that dating teens annoys the crap out of me, OK? That's all I meant. You could be an exception to that, but I don't know about that yet. I might want to date you, but who knows? Gimme some time and space, I'll get back to you later, kay? God, Jen, you must be driving yourself insane. STOP FREAKING OUT ABOUT IT! LOL. _

_From (not LOVE),_

_Wayne_

_P.S- I don't know if it means anything special yet because I signed this one. _

_He actually signed the e-mail this time!, _Jen thought. Wayne walked up then, to the Lemon.

_Why am I coming here? this is stupid. Oh God, all three are here. Play it- Jen was just reading my e-mail... weird. Hmm, I wonder if Caitlin makes good lemonade. I hope so or I just wasted good moeny I could use to buy coffee, _Wayne thought.

" Hey, can I have a lemonade?" he asked. Caitlin just looked at him. He slapped his face.

" I asked for a lemonade" Wayne said again, and that seemed to wake Caitlin up. She blushed as she got him his lemonade. He took a sip, and was surprised that it wasn't horrible tasting. " Not bad" he said, walking away, heading back to Underground Video. All three girls stared at him as he left. Once he was gone, they all looked forward again.

" So, Jen, Caitlin, why were you staring at Wayne?" Nikki asked. Jen and Caitlin didn't answer.

" Nikki, why were you staring at Wayne?" Caitlin asked. No one answered. Nikki and Jen left to go to work.  
--

A few days later, Caitlin checked her e-mail. She had one from Wayne.

_Meet me in the loathsome washrooms. 4 PM, tomorrow. _

Caitlin squealed. She shut off the laptop, just as Nikki and Jen walked up and sat down at the table. Nikki grabbed the laptop and checked her e-mail. She had one, from Wayne.

_Meet me in the loathsome washrooms. 4 PM, tomorrow. _

_Why would he want to meet me in the loathsome washrooms, the girls room?, _Nikki thought. She shut off her e-mail and handed the laptop to Jen, who also had an e-mail from Wayne, saying the same thing as Caitlin's and Nikki's. She smiled to herself.  
--

The next day, the girls all went to the loathsome washrooms. Just as they got to the door, they all bumped into each other.

" What are you guys doing here?" They all shouted. They glared at each other.

" I'm meeting Wayne, he e-mailed me to meet him here" thay all said at the same time.

" I think Wayne has some explaining to do" Nikki said. Caitlin and Jen nodded. They all entered the washroom. Wayne was standing in the middle of the room. The girls frowned.

" OK, I want to tell you all something" Wayne said.

" Getting straight to the point? good" Nikki said, scowling.

" Yes, I'm getting to the point. Anyways, what I wanted to tell you is that I.. er... I took you all out" Wayne admitted. Caitlin, Nikki and Jen all looked at each other.

" What?" they all said together. " And you never told us?" they asked.

" No, but you yourselves never told each other either" Wayne said. The girls nodded.

" Your probably pretty pissed right now, so I'll just be going" Wayne said. Nikki and Jen grabbed Wayne as he was trying to get out around them.

" Not so fast" Nikki said. They dragged him into the nearest stall, and Caitlin locked the door.

" Oh no. Not that. Anything but that. These toilets are disgusting" Wayne said. Nikki and Jen dragged Wayne to the toilet, then forced his head into it. Dirty water went into his open mouth and his nose. Wayne started to flail. Nikki and Jen nodded, and they let Wayne bring his head up out of the water. Wayne started to cough, choking on the dirty water.

" That's disgusting. Please, just let me go" Wayne pleaded. Nikki pushed his head back underwater, and Caitlin flushed the toilet, which, for people that don't know, results in a swirly. Wayne flailed even more, and was screaming. Nikki let him bring his head up again.

" PLEASE, let me go. I'll stop e-mailing, I won't talk to any of you again, I'll even avoid looking at you if you just let me go" Wayne begged. Caitlin shook her head.

" Why would we ever let you go? We're having fun with this" Nikki said. Wayne gulped. Jen forced Wayne's head back into the toilet, and Caitlin flushed it again. More kicking, more wriggling, more attempts from Wayne to get his head up so he could breathe. More screaming. This time, Jen didn't let him come up for air. Wayne was flailing wildly, and he hit Jen. Nikki forced his head down a tiny bit farther. Caitlin flushed it again. Wayne screamed louder than before. Nikki pulled his head up. Wayne gasped for air, spitting out water.

" A-a-a-are you really having fun with this?" Wayne asked. The girls nodded. " But your murdering me." Nikki pushed his head down with more force than before. He screamed, and kicked and tried to bring his head up. Caitlin flushed the toilet again. Jen, Nikki and Caitlin didn't notice that he wasn't struggling as much, that his flailing was slowing and sometimes he wasn't flailing at all.

In truth, he was losing grip of consciousness, and when he was unconscious, he would drown face first in a toilet in the mall. His screaming was stopping, and the water around him looked red. Everything did. He was dizzy, too. He nearly shut his eyes and gave up but something told him to stay awake. Nikki pulled his head out of the water. He couldn't speak at all, he could only wheeze at this point.

_Tort...ure... slowly...drown...ing...in a toilet...girls... don't care at... all,_ he thought, his thinking process breaking down. It hurt him to breathe the life-giving air, the air he wanted every time he was face first in the toilet. He wanted to stop breathing. He wanted to drown so it would all be over, or to at least be unconscious. Nikki shook his head, making Wayne want to vomit.


End file.
